


An comforting hand

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Brenden and Bill [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Bill was not one for affection, he did NOT like humans, and the thought of sn human touching him was disgusting.That is until he met Brenden.He somehow broke all the rules.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Brendan
Series: Brenden and Bill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573921
Kudos: 6





	An comforting hand

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff and cuddles in an fanfiction but even tho I adore bill and dipper it's strange with the age difference.
> 
> So I made my own OC character which will be slash. Hes 26.
> 
> Heres somthing small I made.

Bill Ceifer was not one who liked to be touched, being as he usually didnt like humans the thought of an creature such as an human touching him was disgusting. At least unless he was causing harm to the Pines and all.

That was until he met Brenden, 

Bill sighed his eye closing in bliss as gentle hands scratched his back his body slouched forehead 

The 27 year old grinned at the relaxed noises coming from the creature, he stopped for an moment earning an irritated look from Bill, before gently wrapping his arms around Bill's triangle form tugging him close. The irritation morphed into bliss as he snuggled into the warm arms getting comfortable.

"Thanks kid". Bill's tone slurred slightly by sleep. "I needed this".

"Anytime Bill". Brendan's soft tone luring Bill closer to the Mindscape. "Now get some sleep I am not going anywhere".

Body slumping in Brendan's hold Bill slowly drifted to sleep the human falling soon after.


End file.
